Talk:Japan
Jounan University I just thought I should mention, as this is something I've learned for some time and haven't had much time to research. Apparently, although Jounan University doesn't actually, its name comes up a lot in fiction. From memory, I remember reading it was mentioned in Detective Conan and Cat's Eye. It is also where Kamen Rider graduated, so it could all just be references to him. Or maybe it's a Stanford University scenario. 11:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Arukatora Temple The Arukatora Temple in Appli Monsters episode 46 is explicitly described as being modeled after Alcatraz. Do we want to call it Alcatra Temple? Its name is written in katakana in the episode synopsis, the episode itself, and the entire script (from the closed captions) but the tower where it is built has the name written in kanji. 21:25, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Fujimizaka Are we sure Appli Monsters is set in Chiyoda, and not in a fictional city? Because, Fujimizaka is actually , and seems to be an informal term. There are multiple Fujimizaka in central Japan, and Chiyoda has only three, which are: *The area between Nagatachō 2- and Kioi. *The area between Fujimi 2-chome and Kudankita 3-chome. *Kanda-Ogawaramachi 3-chome. I looked on Google Maps and none of those three areas are adjacent with each other. Furthermore, out of all Fujimizaka in Japan, only one fits the ふじみ坂 spelling used in the show, and it's Shinden 3-chome, in Adachi. I'll get back to this in one minute. :In episode 7, we see Astra attends Takanodai Elementary School and the closest train station is Takanodai Station, which is the name of a station in Kodaira. However, in the episode Gatchmon claims they are in the "neighbouring town" (actually, the wording is "neighbouring station", 隣駅, but in the context seems to mean "the town or area in the neighbouring station"), however, is , and if you assume "Fujimizaka" refers to the one in Adachi, the only one with the same spelling as the one used in the series, it's . Furthermore, I checked some photos on Google Maps and the building surrounding Takanodai Station look different from the ones surronding it in the series. I can set up a Imgur folder for comparison later, if you want. :Episode 3 shows the names of destinations of some trains from the Fujimizaka Station, which are later recycled for the Takanodai Station scene. They are as follows. *竜山. The matches are: Two abolished cities, a mountain in Hyogo, a mountain in Shimane, and places in Korea, China, and Taiwan. *山城. Two abolished cities that today are and . * . The info on this one is a bit difficult to parse since it's split among multiple pages, but I would say that the most plausible possibility for this being a real place is somewhere on Chiba. However, it's more likely a reference to Yumi Uchiyama, Haru's VA. *ぴかりヶ丘. . Other stuff to take into account: *There are multiple places with "Fujimizaka" in the name, Fujimazaka Middle School, Fujimizaka Station, Fujimazaka Central Station, Fujimizaka Shopping District. Seems a bit weird if the name is just a reference to a random hill or area with a view to Mt. Fuji, and "Central Station" implies a big city. *Episode 17 has Manager Anezaki referring to Fujimizaka as a place. "Fujimizaka? You have been going there a lot". Episode 24 also shows a scene where cars are in the middle of a bridge or something, and there are signs saying the equivalent of "Leaving Fujimizaka". *Despite being a Digimon series mainly set in the Real World, Appli Monsters sometimes has the characters traveling to fictional places like Kameura Seaside Park, Kamitsuki Valley, Arukatora Temple, and L-Town. Yeah, I know bringing up L-Town is kinda cheating but I'm bringing up anyway. It even goes to the point that the 3DS game is set in four fictional cities. Considering all of the above, I'm sure Appli Monsters is set in a fictional city named Fujimizaka. In fact, with the info given by episode 7, Astra might not even live in Kodaira, but in another fictional city, but I have no evidence to back this up since there's no mention of "Takanodai" as a place, unlike with Fujimizaka. We have no info on where Eri's apartment is. :I rest my case. Do you agree with me that Fujimizaka is a fictional city and we should cover it as such? 21:40, September 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Go for it. It was just a random guess back from when the series first started airing, so I don't mind if no obvious parallels exist. Lanate (talk) 01:32, September 8, 2017 (UTC)